1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a vehicle provided with at least two windscreen wiper devices each comprising an elastic, elongated carrier element, as well as an elongated wiper blade of a flexible material, which can be placed in abutment with a windscreen of the vehicle to be wiped, each wiper blade including opposing longitudinal grooves on its longitudinal sides, in which grooves spaced-apart longitudinal strips of the carrier element are disposed, wherein neighbouring ends of said longitudinal strips are interconnected by a respective connecting piece, which windscreen wiper devices each comprise a connecting device for a respective oscillating arm, wherein each oscillating arm is pivotally connected to its corresponding connecting device about a pivot axis near one end, with the interposition of a joint part, wherein each joint part comprises at least one resilient tongue engaging in a correspondingly shaped hole provided in its corresponding oscillating arm, and wherein said resilient tongue is rotatable along a hinge axis between an outward position retaining a wiper blade onto its corresponding oscillating arm and an inward position releasing said wiper blade from its corresponding oscillating arm.
2. Related Art
Such vehicle with such a windscreen wiper device is known from European patent publication no. 1 403 156 of the same Applicant. This prior art windscreen wiper device is designed as a “yokeless” wiper device, wherein no use is made of several yokes pivotally connected to each other, but wherein the wiper blade is biased by the carrier element, as a result of which it exhibits a specific curvature. In order to connect the wiper blade onto the oscillating arm, said resilient tongue is initially pushed in against a spring force—as if it were a push button—and then allowed to spring back into the hole provided in said oscillating arm, thus snapping, that is clipping the resilient tongue into the hole. By subsequently pushing in again said resilient tongue against the spring force, the wiper blade may be released from the oscillating arm.
Such a known vehicle is often equipped with a so-called “butterfly” wiper arrangement on the front side thereof. In such arrangement two oscillating arms are each pivotally connected to a mounting head fixed for rotation to a shaft driven by a small motor, wherein in use the one shaft rotates alternately in a counterclockwise and in a clockwise sense (this shaft corresponds to the oscillating arm at the drivers side of the vehicle), whereas the other shaft simultaneously rotates alternately in a clockwise and in a counterclockwise sense (this shaft corresponds to the oscillating arm at the passengers side of the vehicle). In use both shafts carry the mounting heads into rotation also, which in turn draw the oscillating arms into rotation and by means of the connecting devices move the wiper blades accordingly. In practice it has become apparent that, during replacement of windscreen wiper devices known from the above European patent publication and used in a vehicle with the above-described “butterfly” wiper arrangement, such a windscreen wiper device meant to be mounted on the oscillating arm at the drivers side of the vehicle is actually mounted on the oscillating arm at the passengers side of the vehicle, while such a windscreen wiper device meant to be mounted on the oscillating arm at the passenger side of the vehicle is actually mounted on the oscillating arm at the drivers side of the vehicle.
Particularly when these windscreen wiper devices are equipped with spoilers (so-called “air-deflectors”) such a reversed mounting of these windscreen wiper devices seriously affect the wiping qualities thereof particularly at high speeds, with all negative consequences involved.